Love Knows No Bounds
by Sesshoumary
Summary: Kagome Hirugashi has alot of things going on for her. her boy friend cheated on her. her best friend cheated on her with her boy friend! and inuyasha is back from california! will love blossom between the to? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey ya know this is based on a weird dream I had! Chapters will continue this is not a one shot!

Ill love you forever

Kagome Hiruagashi sat at the window listening to her teacher Mr. Boooring! Or atleast that's what she thought! Right know she was thinking about her and Kouga they had been dating ever since he found out she secretly had a crush on him. He begun to like her to. Brring!

The bell! Kagome skipped to her locker she had never felt so good! Today was just one of those days!! She took out her books and began to walk to her next class with her friend sango and their other friend miroku might I add he's a pervert and a lecher! "_don't worry kagome_" she thought "_school is almost over_" she was eager to get outta school today because she was going to give kouga one of her famous pop visits!

Kouga's House

Kagome happily skipped up to kouga's house and slowly opened the door. She was about to walk up to her kouga-boo and give him a huge hug! But then... She spotted kouga and another figure, a familiar figure,Ayame! Kagome hid in a nearby place as to hear what they where saying. Kouga developed Ayame into a hug. "Ayame" he started "I love you ayame" Kagome fought back tears that threatened to fall. "_How could he!!" _she thought "I loved him!" she held back more tears as she watched this horrific scene unfold in front of her very eyes. "Kouga, she murmured "I-I love you too" "Bbutt what about your other girl friend" she stammered. "Don't worry about her." He said "I don't love her any more at least not like the way I love you" "Oh Kouga!" she threw herself into kougas arms. Kagome how ever wanted to do the opposite!

Kagome threw her self out into the open her tear stained face showed signs of stress, anger, and disappointment. "HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed tears flying freely. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LIKE I LOVED YOU BUT I GUESS I WAS HORRIBLY WRONG!" With that she slapped him hard across the face and stormed out. "I can't believe him!" "Why did inuyasha have to leave me?!" The thought of inuyasha made her cry harder. "I remember when we first met..."

Flash Back 

5-year-old kagome silently crept into preschool holding her mother's hand every step of the way. "kagome" I have to go now" her mother whispered. "Don't leave please!" Kagome begged "im sorry honey" with that her mother walked out the door. Kagome felt like crying just then she spotted pint size sliver haired doggy human. He was cute he had doggy ears and pure golden eyes. She suddenly felt better! She walked up to him and started talking. "Hi!!" She said "My names kagome! Whats yours!" "Hi my names inuyasha" the boy said shyly. "Are those real ears?" She asked "yeah." She held out her arms and pet his ears. He purred with delight. "Do you wanna play with me?" she asked the haynows face suddenly lit up. "Sure!" he yelled feeling happy for the first time that day.

_End of Flash back_

Kagome giggled as she remembered what happened that day.

_Flash back_

Kagome and inuyasha were playing in the sand box as two kids walked up to them. One a raven-haired boy with his hair tied up in a bow. The other was a cute little girl with the shiniest black hair and the prettiest face. "hi" she said shyly "my name's sango!" "Mines kagome!" Just then the boy with his hair in a bow approached kagome. "My dear lady would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" BAM Sango slapped mirkou as inuyasha held kagome protectively around the waist. "Miroku!!" sango yelled don't scare her away! Don't you dare say that again!" inuyasha yelled at the lecher.

_End of Flash back_

OH inuyahsa I miss you so much...kagome said as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face. Ever since he had moved to California she always felt a little down. But she thought her slut of a boyfriend instead he made it would help relive the pain worse. She sighed as she remembered the pain full good bye.

_Flash back_

10-year-old kagome sat in her chair rocking back and forth. She had just heard the terrible news. She suddenly realized it was time. She ran out the house. After a few minutes of intense running she reached inuyasha's. "Inuyasha!" she screamed "kagome!" He pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you" "inuyasha... I will miss you to!!" Kagome I want you to have this. Your night-light! "Bbut inuyasha how will you sleep at night?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "I'll think about you," he answered. Oh inuyasha I'll never forget you. "Me either Kagome and when the time is right I'll be here to stay." "Promise?" she asked hopefully. Promise. Just then inuyasha's car pulled up and he left without saying a single word.

End Of Flash Back 

Kagome had just reached her house. Seeing as know one was home she wouldn't have to talk about how her so called "boyfriend" betrayed her. She quickly ran up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She immediately grabbed the night-light. She had put it on a necklace so she could keep it close to her heart. It sounded kinda corny but not to kagome. She sighed. She was not going to tell her friends though it would be hard to keep a straight face when they talked about kouga. She would get through this some how. With that last thought she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The next day at school her friends approached her sango, ayame and eri. Ayame set up a guilty face. Kagome said nothing but sent ayame a deadly glare that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "What's going on?" sango asked noticing all the tension between ayame and kagome. "Nothing" kagome said hastily. Then she looked at ayame and mouthed the word "slut." Sango's eyes went wide and ayame felt like crying. Sango chased after kagome and approached her angrily. Why did you do that to poor ayame?! Sango asked. "Poor," kagome said angrily "POORRR!!" she screamed out. "No she's not poor," kagome said a single tear rolling down her cheek. "After what she did to me shes much more than that!!"

During the last class of the day there was a new student introduced. "Class we have a new student today please welcome Inuyasha. Just then a young man with sliver hair dog-ears and golden eyes entered the room.

Muahaha! Im soo evil! Any way how'd you like? This was a dream based on my social life but I made it about inuyasha! Turtle! BF's! If ya wanna read her awsm inu stories look up L.A.B. 99 or look up lab and click on L.A.B. 99. kk?

_Ja Ne!_


	2. Sango's Revenge

Lol next chappy comin up!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend turtle! It's her birthday!!! Turtle this is for you and all my other reviewers! And Mel!! I now ya love this story thank you for that review! I mean on the messenger cuz I know you don't have a pen name but this story is fo Mel and turtle AND my reviewers! you guys rock luv ya guys luv ya turtle happy birthday and on with the show!:

Chapter Two Sango's Revenge

Kagome's eyes grew wide and her jaw must have fallen at least 5 feet! "INUYASHA" her mind screamed "your back!!!! I knew you would come back to me!!" Kagome never felt so many emotions at once excited, shocked, happy, thrilled. Inuyasha you may take a seat next to kagome. "Kkkagome?" inuyasha asked "tthats kkaaggommee." He stuttered. During class inuyasha passed kagome a note that read: **See Me. **

During break she approached inuyasha slowly. "Inuyasha," she cried a tear rolling down her cheek. "Kagome," inuyasha said softly "don't cry I don't like to see you cry." Inuyasha, I just missed you so much I knew you'd come back I never lost hope and now you're finally here, with me. Kagome, what happened while I was gone? Well kagome started nothing really miroku's still a hentai, but I did make friends with... Suddenly Kagome's hands clenched into fists and she slammed her teeth together. "I made friends with AYAME" she spoke through clenched teeth and, suddenly her expression softened and her eyes started to water "and, well you know kouga?" "How could I forget" inuyasha muttered "wolf trash..." I sorta well paired up with him and... "WHAAATT" inuyasha roared. "Inuyasha im sorry but I just needed some one to make the pain go away," "What pain did some body hurt you!!" inuyasha demanded. "Yes you when you left" was her answer. Inuyasha's bangs covered his face "oh yes, kagome I " Well he sorta cheated on me. Inuyasha was shocked right know he wanted to help kagome and beat the living crap outta wolf crap. Right now inuyasha regretted ever knowing that filthy piece of trash!

_Flash back _

7-year-old kagome stood by inuyasha ranting about who-knows-what when a certain wolf demon approached them. Kagome noticed the scratch on kouga's leg and became worried. "Oh no what happened?" "She asked him. Kouga looked up and noticed a little girl the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Kouga being the macho man that he was stood up and started acting all brave. Well, I just scratched my leg no big deal. Inuyasha snorted. Yes big deal! Kagome said in a motherly tone. "Common' well fix It." kagome grabbed kouga and inuyasha's arm and lead them to the nurse. "Wow" kouga thought "im gonna make that girl my woman." (An: yeah-right kouga good luck you are the one who cheated on her I can make you do anything I want I hate you kouga you bitch!!!! Screw you! Whoops lol sorry pplz me gotsz carried away!)

_End of Flash Back_

"Kagome," inuyasha hugged the crying kagome. "Kagome ill make him pay dearly" inuyasha thought. "Shh kagome" inuyasha said. "Don't worry kagome ill help you" "Inuyasha, thank you I love you inuyahsa. Inuyasha at first startled by her words held her tighter. I love you to kagome. They just sat there enjoying the moment kagome tried to ignore the loud "HENTAI" scream (an: well gee I wonder where that came from :D.) while inuyasha lost in kagome and his thoughts just sat there. "It's good to be home." He thought

Later after school kagome invited inuyasha over. "common inuyasha!" kaome led him upstairs to her room. Kagome grabbed the night-light and tied it around her neck like always. Inuyasha noticed this and was amazed. "_I care about her,_" he thought _but I never really thought she cared about me! Does she?_" Kagome Do you really care about me? He asked. Inuyasha of course I do silly! That's why I kept this night light it was always close to my heart just like you. She blushed at her last words. "Hehe, Well"- kagome's last words were cut off as she felt lips on her lips. Inuyasha was kissing her! She wrapped her arms around him and deepend the kiss. A soft moan of pleasure escaped Inuyasha's lips as he pulled away. Wow "inuyasha," kagome's voice was gentle and sweet- "We have to get back to homework" her tone changed from sweet to motherly. Inuyasha fell over anime style. Kagome! He he just kidding!

The next day sango walked up to kagome and asked her what yesterday was all about. "Well since I have Inuyasha now it won't be so hard to talk about that bitch kouga Eh! What was I thinking when I dated him anyway! Ayame can have him!" she thought "Ok, Sure Sango-Chan. Well Ya know kouga? He cheated on me with ayame and I was really mad but im fine now! "WHAT!!!!" Sango screamed, "How can you be fine!?!?" Well I have Inuyasha now! Oh ok! That's What came out of sango's mouth but she was planning revenge even though there was no need, she'd show that cheater what for!!! EEEEK!! HENTAI!! "I sware Lady Sango my hands have a mind of their own! Inuyasha snorted, "two times in one day, that's low monk."

The next day sango took to school slowly so as she could think of a plan to humiliate kouga as he had hurt her best friend. She hadn't even noticed she was squeezing the life outta her breakfast! Kohaku marched into the kitchen and watched as sango's sandwich leaked butter it spilled out as if a monster was squeezing an innocent child as the blood poured out. "Umm Sis?" "IVE GOT IT!!!" She shrieked. She popped the butter into her mouth and made various chewing noises. "Mhhmm!" she squeaked she finished off her milk and ran out of the room as a hanyou would! In about 5 seconds she was in school and she had brought "The Stuff." Since sango was up and ready for anything today she was just in time to catch the hand reaching for her bottom! "Oh miroku!" she said in the happiest tone and gave him pat on the cheek then she did something none of you could predict she gave miroku a quick kiss "you're so silly!" she added and left. Every body that was near watched in surprise the teacher fainted and at the same time everybody's eyes popped out and there jaws fell faster than the speed of light! Mirkou just stood there astonished and rubbed his cheek he was never going to wash this cheek again!

At lunch Kouga and Ayame came in hand and hand. Ayame mentioned to sit next to kagome. "Hi Kag-Chan!!!" Ayame squealed. "Hey Kagome," Kouga said. "listen im sorry for- "No need to apologize kouga!" kagome said happily you and "ayame can be together!" "See if I care!" she thought. Suddenly inuyasha came to the table and took a seat not even noticing "the traitors." Im back Kagome! Inuyasha exclaimed . "Inuyasha!" She squealed throwing her arms around him but she had a good reason he was gone all day! Ayame giggled and Kouga growled. He was shocked. "why is he back!!" his mind screamed. When she hugged inuyasha kouga felt a spark of jealousy go through his body. "Aww!! That's soo cute" ayame exclaimed. Kagome suddenly blushed and pulled away and inuyasha looked up. He growled at the two "disgusting" he muttered. But kagome heard. inuyasha! "That wasn't nice!" "but he cheated on you!" he whispered. But kouga heard and decided to hear what kagome would say. He knew kagome would defend him. "Don't worry!" she whispered back "I love YOU now, don't sink your self down to HIS level. Kouga heard the way kagome had said "his" she said it with pure disgust, disappointment, and hatred. Inuyasha nodded and pulled his head back up. Ayame continued eating her lunch while kouga played with it, inuyasha engulfed it, and kagome ate her platter maturely.

Sango laughed evilly under her breath. This was going to be PERFECT! She got ready as kouga walked out of the door sango crawled on the roof with suction cups and pulled out...... ice cream!! The first box plopped on kouga's head as he stood there creamy mush going down his hair, then she took out 5 more boxes and shook them to get all the ice cream out at once and

Then kouga was completely covered with ice cream! She peeled 3 bananas and let them fall on kouga's head. After she took out the chocolate sauce and sprayed it all over his head! Then she took out the sprinkles and sprinkled them all over kouga'a mushy body. About 5 seconds later a cherry was falling from the ceiling sango moved away a few more steps and summoned her two cousins Nakoto, and her American cousin Matthew! (AN: MUAHAH! Turtle remember I told you about Matthew? My cuz! Kouga will be sorry!! Muhaha! I summoned Matthew! Man am I evil or what! Haha!) Matthew and Nakoto (older by a year but still very young) charged at kouga and started to jump on him and step on him and when they realized the ice cream Matthew's face lit up with joy and nakoto put on an evil smirk as they chased kouga around kouga screamed for help as he ran off campus! Sango stood there with Miroku on her tail. "Wow Sango!" "What a performance" he laughed and clapped. "And they say pretty girls can't be funny!" Sango blushed at his comment "thank you mirkou." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were in reality were only seconds. Sango shook her head and walked away, "_noo_," she kept thinking "_to me he's just a pervert right_?" She turned to her conscious for help "HELL YA! HE'S WAY MORE!!" her conscious screamed. "Oh who asked you!" sango yelled and charged outta the room.

Turtle: Ok Mary what's this all about?

Kagome & me: Well...!

Inuyasha: FEH Duh! It's your surprise-

Kagome: UHOH! Inuyasha SIT!

BAM

Turtle: OOOh! Surprise-

Kagome & me: SURPRISE!

Turns light on to reveal a party!

Turtle: squeals! Thanx guyz your tha bestttt! wipes tear Wahhh! This was so sweet!

Inuyasha: Feh!

Me, turtle & Kagome: Glares

Me: Inuyasha Don't make me cut your ears off again! glares at ears possessively

Inuyasha: ok ill shut up! cowars in fear of me!

Everyone except Inuyasha: laughs! See ya'll later!

Inuyasha: uhh... bye?

HHAA! Happy birthday turtle!

_Ja Ne! _


End file.
